


Call me when you've made up your mind.

by Nayuki911



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Incest, M/M, MonRoi, PhiLouis
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayuki911/pseuds/Nayuki911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sei terrorizzato dall'idea che possa piacerti un uomo? E che, per di più, quell'uomo possa essere tuo fratello?" Quelle parole lo colpirono come un pugnale piantato nel petto. Per la prima volta, Louis aveva realizzato quanto male potesse fare la verità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a dream..?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eva5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva5/gifts).



> Hello BUONASERA. Dopo svariati tentativi riesco finalmente a postare questa fanfic.  
> L'idea che avevo in mente era chiaramente migliore, di ciò che è venuto fuori. Ma spero renda comunque, e possa piacervi. Amo la coppia Louis/Philippe, e mi sento abbastanza incestuosa al riguardo, ma... pazienza.  
> Un saluto dalla vostra Elisa ♥
> 
> PS. Ho messo il bollino arancione per ciò che ho in mente di fare in futuro, questo primo capitolo meritava un verde, temo. Vvb.

  
_**E**_ ra notte fonda, il forte odore dei rimasugli di candele appena spente lo aveva svegliato. Aprì gli occhi e guardò il soffitto. Il sole che vi era dipinto lo stava fissando; a volte fungeva da calmante, altre gli trasmetteva un'inquietudine notevole.  
Ma qualcos'altro lo aveva destato; uno strofinio di coperte, probabilmente vicino ai propri piedi. Era troppo assonnato per mettersi seduto e capire di cosa si trattasse, aveva ancora in mente il sogno che stava facendo: danzava con alcune dame, una più bella dell'altra.  
Sentì una mano sfiorargli un polpaccio, al di sotto della veste. Sicuramente stava ancora sognando. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che quella mano proseguisse nella sua ricerca; si lasciò toccare, lasciò che quelle dita affusolate cercassero e trovassero. Si concesse al tocco delizioso, mentre la mano proseguiva imperterrita fino a sfiorargli l'inguine; ebbe un fremito, per istinto si aggrappò alle lenzuola. Sentì qualcosa sfiorargli le gambe, subito realizzò che fossero ciocche di capelli, lunghi, morbidi. Colei che si era infilata cautamente nelle proprie stanze, allo stesso modo ora si insinuava sotto la stoffa della sua veste, andando alla ricerca di ogni millimetro della propria pelle. Sentì le labbra sfiorargli l'interno coscia, un ennesimo fremito lo scosse da capo a piedi. Per mero istinto Louis si afferrò la veste, la tirò su per scoprirsi fino all'addome; molto lentamente indietreggiò sino a sedersi. Dei boccoli neri - o forse castani, non seppre dirlo a causa del buio - coprivano il volto alla dama.  
  
«Mostrati», Louis azzardò, sussurrando quelle parole con una dolcezza quasi insolita. Era strano per lui, Re di Francia, non avere le situazioni sotto controllo; era strano essere all'oscuro dei fatti, anche quelli più banali. La dama lo intrigava, lo stuzzicava, e soprattutto... sembrava non dargli retta. Una serie di infrangimenti, rischi, _novità._ Si lasciò toccare da quelle mani libertine; concesse a quelle labbra di sfiorargli le zone intime, semplicemente, la lasciò fare. Quale sublime gioco  _proibito._  
La dama raggiunse il proprio petto, poggiandovi le mani. Louis le trattenne addosso; voleva sentirle ancora. Assottigliò lo sguardo.  
«Dimmi chi sei.»  
Ancora nessuna risposta.  
Lasciò la presa di una mano per allungare la propria e raggiungerle i capelli. Li sfiorò gentilmente; li scostò dal viso.   
  
L'immagine sfocata divenne poco a poco più nitida.   
Fu come se il sangue nelle proprie vene si fosse letteralmente congelato. Louis indietreggiò fino a scontrare la schiena con la testata del letto.   
Philippe, dapprima immobile, sorrise compiaciuto per un breve attimo, portando l'indice alle labbra.   
Gli fece segno di stare in silenzio.   
Superfluo. Louis non avrebbe comunque avuto la forza di dire niente.  
 

***********

  
Si destò dal suo sogno, con gli occhi sgranati verso il soffitto.  
Adesso sì che il sole gli appariva più inquietante del solito; sorrideva beffardo, quasi quanto Philippe nel suo sogno.  
Perché aveva fatto un sogno simile?   
Sospirò, e sebbene non fosse accaduto realmente e non fosse affatto colpa sua, non poté fare a meno di vergognarsi per quel che la sua mente, quella notte, aveva partorito.  
Gli occhi ancora appannati dal sonno si spostarono dalle tende già scostate dalla finestra, ai piedi del letto.  
Una figura ancora poco chiara torreggiava sorridente, le mani dietro la schiena.  
«..Philippe?»  
«Buongiorno, mon frère. E' giunta l'ora di svegliarsi. Il popolo attende di vedere il suo Re.»  
Louis deglutì a fatica. Annuì e si mise a sedere. Non ebbe nemmeno il coraggio di guardare suo fratello in viso, e probabilmente, non lo avrebbe più fatto per un bel po' di tempo.  
  
_[...]_   
  
  
  



	2. Can't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un altro "quasi-pov" di Louis. Grazie, se deciderete di dargli un'occhiata. ♥

> _"I try to deny, but I want you by my side."_

 

  
**S** mistò il piatto di verdure come se in esso potesse esserci chissà quale pietanza disgustosa. Si limitò ad ingozzarsi di uva e altra frutta.  
«Sire, non avete mangiato nulla.» Bontemps osservò il piatto praticamente intoccato, e gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta.  
Louis pensava ancora a quel maledetto sogno, eppure erano passate due settimane. Da allora non aveva più rivolto parola al fratello, ed era perfettamente conscio di essere nel torto; non avrebbe di certo potuto spiegarGli la ragione per il quale non riusciva più a guardarGli le labbra senza domandarsi cosa fossero capaci di fare.   
 Ma che razza di pensieri faceva? Si sarebbe picchiato da solo.  
 Le guardie che giacevano immobili all'ingresso della sua porta, sbarrarono l'ingresso a qualcuno. Louis sporse il viso per capire di chi si trattasse. Una voce riconoscibile tuonò all'improvviso.  
«Ma insomma, sono suo fratello! Piantatela di fare queste scenette patetiche e fatemi passare!»   
Louis fece un cenno con la mano destra e autorizzò l'ingresso a Philippe, accompagnato niente di meno che dal suo amato Chevalier, il quale comunque ebbe almeno la decenza di restare fuori dalla porta.  
«E' probabile che sbarrassero l'ingresso al tuo amico.» Non lo guardò nemmeno, continuò a separare le foglie di insalata dalla carne.   
«Va bene. Vuoi dirmi che ti prende?»  
«Dico solo», sospirò, senza ancora trovare il coraggio di guardare il fratello negli occhi, «che il tuo amichetto, scarto della società, non dovrebbe nemmeno lontanamente sognare di entrare nelle mie camere. Quindi, è probabile che stessero sbarrando l'ingresso a lui.»   
  
Philippe rimase in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, quando all'improvviso non ci vide più dalla rabbia.   
Prese il primo piatto che trovò sul Suo tavolino e lo lanciò a terra con una violenza e una rabbia inaudite, forse solo per avere la Sua totale attenzione. E ci riuscì, perché per la prima volta dopo giorni, Louis lo guardò negli occhi - provando un consistente tuffo al cuore.  
  
«Hai forse perso il senno?!» Louis esclamò con gli occhi sbarrati, era scattato in piedi, rischiando quasi di rovesciare la sedia all'indietro.  
«Io!? Tu! Non mi guardi nemmeno in faccia da settimane! Perdonami, se non ho compreso, _fratello_. »  
Louis dovette trattenersi per non urlarGli contro altre parole dettate da un istinto piuttosto grottesco, perciò pensò bene di stringere i pugni lungo i fianchi e mormorare un semplice e netto «Lasciateci. _Tutti_.»  
Dopo un mesto inchino, sia Bontemps che le guardie lasciarono le camere del Re, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Chevalier non fece in tempo a ficcare il naso in affari che non lo riguardavano che la porta gli si chiuse letteralmente in faccia.   
  
Il silenzio aleggiò nella stanza per pochi secondi, prima di interrompersi e dar vita all'inferno.  
«Gradirei che non mi sbraitassi contro, non ti permetto di rivolgerti a me così, soprattutto davanti agli altri! _Non dimenticarti chi sono_.»  
«E io gradirei che non mi ignorassi. Ma che diamine ti è preso? Che cos'hai contro Chevalier, adesso? Se hai un problema con me, risolvilo con me, ma non mettere in mezzo lui!»  
«Ho detto solo la pura verità.»  
«Oh. Oh, ho compreso. Quindi mi ignori per le solite ragioni, perché sono la vergogna della famiglia e ti metto in imbarazzo con i miei modi di fare.»  
«Ti ho chiesto solo di avere rispetto. E non solo per me è già sufficiente vedere la sua linguaccia biforcuta conficcarsi nel tuo palato durante la cena, davanti a tutti, devo persino ritrovarmelo qui, nelle mie stanze mentre pranzo?!»  
Philippe restò a bocca aperta; boccheggiò all'infinito senza trovare niente di pungente da dire, ma era così arrabbiato e deluso che probabilmente nessuna parola avrebbe mai potuto esprimere il suo stato d'animo. Annullò le distanze facendo il giro del tavolino, calpestò alcuni cocci di porcellana, ma nemmeno ci fece caso. Afferrò il colletto della Sua camicia senza pensarci due volte, lo strinse con forza fra le dita, arrossate per via dello forzo. Il viso a pochi centimetri da quello del fratello, occhi negli occhi. Era vicino.  
Troppo vicino.   
«Ti sbagli. Io non dimentico chi sei. Tu sei _spregevole_ , Louis» Philippe ribatté, sprezzante.  
Ma Louis non lo sentiva; era troppo impegnato a fissargli le labbra. Esattamente come nel sogno, carnose, arrossate, di una forma perfetta.  
«.. Sei crudele, infimo...!»  
Ancora non lo sentiva, sebbene Philippe si stesse letteralmente sgolando.  
Poi avvertì la Sua mano stringere la presa attorno al colletto; allora sentì la rabbia salire e pulsargli nelle vene. Lo guardò negli occhi e gli insulti arrivarono di colpo, come un carro pieno zeppo di letame versatosi ai propri piedi. «.. sei un vigliacco, pieno di insicurezze. Sei solo. E non accetti che gli altri possano avere una vita propria, e riversi in loro la frustrazione -»  
Philippe non finì la frase.   
La mano di Louis era sfrecciata più rapida delle Sue parole, scontrandosi con il candore della Sua guancia, ora arrossata per il colpo subito. Rimase con la mano _colpevole_  sospesa in aria; lo stupore visibile tramite la propria bocca schiusa non era nulla a confronto degli occhi di Philippe, inorriditi e increduli.  
Si premette la mano sulla guancia. Aveva fatto male fisicamente, ma mai quanto il danno morale di averlo ricevuto da Lui. Louis Lo trattava come se fosse il niente, forse anche meno, una beffa in più non sarebbe stata di certo una novità per il fratello minore.  
Il Re ritrasse subito la mano; schiuse le labbra come per dire qualcosa, ma balbettò solo qualche parola incomprensibile puntando le iridi cerulee sul mento dell'uomo che aveva di fronte. Non riusciva ancora a sostenere un pieno sguardo.   
Philippe trattenne il fiato, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.   
  
«Dai, fallo ancora. Se pensi che possa farti star meglio. Del resto mi schiaffeggi moralmente ogni giorno, senza rendertene conto.» Gli rivolse forse uno degli sguardi più delusi e amareggiati di una vita intera, e si allontanò dal suo carnefice come una furia.   
  
Stavolta Louis aveva esagerato, e sarebbe stato Philippe a non guardarlo più in faccia per settimane.  
 

******  
 

 Erano passati una decina di giorni da quando non scambiava una parola con il fratello. Come consuetudine settimanale, quel giorno si era tenuta una battuta di caccia. Il sovrano amava cacciare; ed era inutile dire che quella sera avrebbe fatto allestire un banchetto per celebrare gli ovvi successi. Philippe non si era presentato né ai saluti prima della battuta, né al ritorno. Louis cercò di non pensarci troppo, e quella sera lasciò che il codazzo di ospiti lo accogliesse a dovere in uno degli sfarzosi saloni del palazzo. Un buffet piuttosto leggero ma decoroso accompagnava l'esibizione di alcuni musicisti, balli e giochi di società.   
Ad uno dei tavoli da gioco, Henriette si dedicava genuinamente all'"amabile" compagnia di Madame de Montespan, la quale amava fin troppo i giochi d'azzardo. Louis le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, lasciandola scivolare furbamente sotto la clavicola.  
«Avete per caso visto vostro marito?»  
Henriette sobbalzò, rivolgendo un ampio sorriso alla tavolata piena di carte e gettoni.   
«No. Ma credo sia in compagnia.» Entrambi non vedevano di buon occhio la figura di Chevalier accanto Philippe; erano fermamente convinti che lo manipolasse, pensiero piuttosto comune. Non che Chevalier dovesse impegnarsi più di tanto, comunque: Philippe sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra.   
Ad ogni modo, Louis si era rassegnato alla loro storia, perciò preferiva far finta di nulla. Avrebbe comunque apprezzato averlo lì accanto, quella sera.   
  
Un paio d'ore più tardi, si spostarono nella salone per la cena, nell'ampia tavolata, il posto accanto al proprio - riservato al fratello - era vuoto. Pensò di andare a cercarlo, in fondo era lui nel torto, ma poi pensò alle parole di Henriette: "Credo sia in compagnia"; allora provò un profondo senso di disgusto, e tornò con voracità sull'arrosto di cervo.   
  
Philippe non si presentò alla cena. Anche se Louis ci aveva sperato fino alla fine.  
  
  
  
[...]  
  



	3. Never too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve capitolo. Spero possa comunque essere di vostro gradimento. ♥

I giorni trascorrevano veloci come una marcia da guerra.  
Quella notte, una delle tante in cui Louis era rimasto sveglio fino a tardi per il solito "giretto turistico" nelle stanze delle sue amanti, aveva deciso di far visita ad un'ultima persona. Quale momento migliore per cercare di riconciliarsi con il fratello, se non quello in cui si sentiva più appagato?  
Se non altro, erano state proprio queste visite notturne a ristorare il suo sonno (e i suoi pensieri). Non che cadere tra le grazie di Henriette fosse proprio una scusa, ma almeno l'immagine peccaminosa che per settimane aveva riempito la sua mente, era svanita.  
.. Forse.  
Dopo minuti interi di titubanza, forse ad un'ora dalla mezzanotte, Louis si trovava nuovamente per i corridoi del palazzo, reggendo un piattino su cui giaceva una candela consumata per metà. Si era intrufolato nella stanza di suo fratello, e silenziosamente aveva raggiunto i piedi del letto, notando con amarezza che non stesse dormendo da solo. Non aveva il benché minimo diritto nemmeno di pensare una cosa simile.  
Si sedette sul bordo, accanto la figura di Philippe, il quale riposava beato tra le braccia del suo uomo. L'espressione di serenità gli conferiva quel tipico aspetto puro e genuino che tanto amava in Lui.   
Era così bello, mentre dormiva; niente poteva turbarlo, niente poteva ferirlo. Nemmeno lui.  
Allungò la mano sinistra e Gli sfiorò il mento, in un modo così delicato da non indurlo a svegliarsi bruscamente. Philippe mormorò qualcosa, fece una smorfia e tornò immobile a sognare.   
«...»  
Louis continuò a donargli generose carezze sulla fronte, poi sul mento; sbadatamente gli sfiorò le labbra. Quelle labbra che, nei meandri più profondi del suo inconscio, aveva spesso sognato scontrarsi con le proprie. Per rabbia, per amore, per desiderio.  Erano così soffici al tatto.  
Non appena provò a riscendere in prossimità del labbro inferiore, Philippe spalancò gli occhi e ad una rapidità fulminea gli afferrò il polso. Incrociò lo sguardo del fratello, e sospirò.  
«Sei tu. Che ci fai, qui?»  
«Avevo bisogno di vederti.» Louis corse subito sulla difensiva, ritraendo la mano, poggiandola sul proprio ginocchio.  
«Non ti sembra un tantino tardi?» domandò, sussurrando, per evitare di svegliare Chevalier.  
«Philippe», iniziò, tono quasi supplichevole, «ti prego.»  
Philippe deglutì, corrugando la fronte. Era raro - se non impossibile - sentire il fratello _quasi_ pregare. Quasi. Forse era davvero serio. Si divincolò dalla presa del suo amato e si alzò in piedi come madre natura lo aveva fatto, noncurante del fatto che le lenzuola avessero abbandonato delicatamente il corpo, mettendo in mostra il suo belvedere.   
Louis guardò subito altrove, focalizzando l'attenzione su qualcosa di piuttosto raro. Il pavimento.   
 «Ti aspetto nelle mie stanze,» tagliò corto con un filo di voce, e si diresse velocemente fuori dalla porta, chiudendola alle spalle. Non si era nemmeno preoccupato che Philippe gli rispondesse; il poveretto, ancora confuso, aveva biascicato parole appena udibili e si era premurato di mettersi qualcosa addosso.   
  
Fuori dalla porta, Louis prese un profondo respiro, e si incamminò più lentamente sino alla propria camera.   
  
  
Qualche minuto più tardi, Philippe si presentò alla sua porta; non bussò nemmeno, entrò direttamente, consapevole di avere il via libera.  
Reggeva in mano una candela, ma fu piuttosto inutile; il fuoco ardeva intenso nel camino, un Louis assorto sedeva su una delle due poltrone di fronte.  
«Vieni.»  
Philippe poggiò la candela su un tavolino e si avvicinò al fratello. Restò in piedi a fissare il fuoco, le braccia penzoloni lungo i fianchi. Non sapeva esattamente cosa aspettarsi; non si era chiesto il motivo per cui il fratello volesse vederlo - non ne avrebbe avuto il tempo materiale - quindi non sapeva davvero cosa dire. Si limitò a stare in silenzio, attendendo che fosse Lui a prendere la parola. E così fece.  
  
«Siediti.» Lo invitò Louis, continuando a fissare le fiamme. Philippe obbedì, prendendo posto sulla poltrona accanto a Lui. Nessuno dei due spiccicò parola per un paio di minuti buoni, finché non fu il Re ad interrompere quell'assordante silenzio.  
«Domani avrei intenzione di andare a fare una cavalcata nei boschi. Mi faresti compagnia?»  
Silenzio. Philippe sbuffò in una risatina nervosa.  
«Sarebbe il tuo modo di chiedermi scusa?»  
«...»  
«Lascia stare...»  
«No. E' così. Mi dispiace. Non dovevo darti uno schiaffo, l'altro giorno.»  
Philippe si voltò con estrema calma, guardandoLo con la coda dell'occhio. Rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, metabolizzando il tutto. Prese un lungo sospiro e lasciò che l'istinto e il cuore lo guidassero.  
«No. Non dovevi. In tutta la tua vita, per quanto tu sia stato egoista, menefreghista, dittatoriale...»  
«...»  
«... arrogante, presuntuoso, e altri aggettivi poco cortesi, non hai _mai_  osato toccarmi. Neanche con un dito.» Sospirò, tornando a fissare il fuoco, sempre più ardente.   
«Lo so.»  
«.. Perché lo hai fatto?»  
«Non ero in me.»  
«Questo l'ho notato.»  
«...Mi dispiace, Philippe.»  
Il fratello sospirò, abbozzando un flebile sorriso. Se non altro, almeno Louis aveva trovato il coraggio di scusarsi; non poteva certo pretendere che gli stendesse un tappeto rosso con tanto di fiori.  
«Ho sbagliato anche io, non avrei dovuto provocarti in quel modo. Ho esagerato.»  
Philippe non poteva sapere che qualcos'altro turbava la mente del proprio fratello, tuttavia questo sarebbe bastato almeno per appianare i dissapori e riportarli alla vita quotidiana. Non che cambiasse poi molto.  
Louis si voltò verso il giovane, un piccolo sorriso si fece largo sul volto, per istinto. «..E' un sì? Per domani.»  
«Non saprei. Mi lascerai comprare delle scarpe nuove?»  
«Philippe...»  
«Cosa? Un paio. Uno soltanto.»  
«Intendi, uno dei tanti che già possiedi.»  
«Non ne possiedo poi così tante.»   
«Sì, invece.»  
«Mh. Beh. E ti piacciono?»  
  
Scoppiarono a ridere. Risero spontaneamente senza nemmeno capire perché. Si abbandonarono a risate genuine, pure, sincere, lasciandosi alle spalle il fardello dei doveri e delle responsabilità.  
Quella notte risero come non facevano da ormai molti anni; risero _insieme_ , delle stesse cose, come come solo due _veri_ fratelli erano in grado di fare.  
  



	4. The sun cannot be long hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chiunque stia semplicemente leggendo questa Fanfic, grazie di cuore.

  
**N** on passò molto prima che le risa di qualche sera precedente si trasformassero in grida di incomprensione.  
Louis era fin troppo radicato nei suoi ideali per dar retta alle parole di qualcun altro; il che poteva anche avere una sua logica, se non fosse che quel "qualcuno" era sangue del suo sangue e forse l'unico che non lo avrebbe mai veramente tradito.   
Louis non voleva sentire ragioni, e non avrebbe mai ammesso che Philippe fosse molto più capace di lui in tantissimi campi - persino forse quello strategico - perciò quella mattina lo aveva scacciato dalla riunione con i membri del consiglio di stato. Non aveva atteso molto per riversargli addosso la propria frustrazione.   
  
La pace era durata fin troppo, pensò Philippe, ma del resto.. il sole non può restarsene nascosto per troppo tempo.  
  
"Alla fine lui deve sempre tornare a splendere."  
Philippe si chiuse la porta alle spalle borbottando, trovando il suo amato a deliziarsi con del buon vino, seduto elegantemente su una poltrona.  
"Ti aspettavo."   
Philippe grugnì, si tolse la giacca e la gettò sul divano accanto. Si versò del vino in un bicchiere, e si sedette accanto al biondo, un po' imbronciato.  
".. Cosa turba quel bel viso?"  
"Mio fratello."  
Chevalier rise.  
"Philippe, mon cherie." Adagiò il bicchiere sul tavolino, e con fare seducente sollevò il mento del moro con l'indice della mano destra. Lo direzionò verso il proprio viso, avvicinandosi per sfiorare le Sue labbra con la punta del naso. "Lui è sempre stato così. Non capisco di cosa tu ti stupisca. Non restarci troppo male."  
"E' diverso. Stavolta.. è diverso. E' da settimane che si comporta in maniera strana con me. Prima mi evita, poi mi chiede scusa e ora sembra essere tornato ad odiarmi. Di questo passo impazzirò..." Si portò una mano in fronte, e sebbene la sua espressione fosse quella di un uomo arrabbiato, dagli occhi traspariva un'insolita tristezza.  
Chevalier preferiva non metter bocca tra le questioni dei due fratelli; l'ultima volta si era ritrovato a ricevere un ceffone solo per aver dato del folle a Louis.   
Da quel giorno, aveva cambiato strategia.  
Gli sbottonò i pantaloni con un colpo secco, abbassando la cerniera con estrema lentezza; c'era da dirlo: quanto a maestria e professionalità, Chevalier se la cavava egregiamente. Aveva la sua dose di esperienza, impossibile negarlo.  
Schioccò le dita ed immediatamente tutta la servitù sparsa per le stanze si congedò lasciandoli da soli. Una delle donne però rimase nella camera, probabilmente a spiarli, ma la cosa non passò inosservata a Philippe, il quale la fulminò con uno sguardo agghiacciante. La povera serva borbottò delle scuse e rapidissima raggiunse le altre.  
"Mi chiedo se finirà mai."  
Il biondo gli schiuse le labbra con la punta della lingua, percorrendo quelle inferiori con un'esasperante lentezza.  
"Forse sì, forse no, mon amour."  
Philippe portò la testa indietro, aggrappandosi alle spalle di Chevalier, sospirando.  
"Come fai ad essere sempre cos- Mh--"  
Il giovane, ora inginocchiato sul pavimento, aveva già trovato modo di mettere letteralmente bocca su altro (...) Con l'eleganza di un cavaliere, schiuse le labbra e avvolse l'intimità di Philippe in un colpo solo.  
Il moro sussultò, aggrappandosi alle spalle del proprio amato.  
  
"Lasciati andare."  
Philippe obbedì.

 

  
  
****  
  
  
Sfortunatamente, i litigi non cessarono di tormentare il cuore del povero Philippe; Louis era davvero insopportabile, in quei giorni. La sera in cui avrebbe dovuto tenersi un ballo in maschera, Philippe decise che non sarebbe andato. Si presentò al cospetto del Re poche ore prima dall'evento, sfoggiando la propria immagine in abiti del tutto quotidiani.  
  
"Philippe. Non ti prepari?" Louis lo vide entrare notando il riflesso allo specchio, ma non si voltò, preferendo non disturbare un Bontemps impegnato a sistemargli la giacca. Aveva dei ricami dorati, brillava quasi di luce propria - proprio come il Sovrano. I decori richiamavano motivi floreali, incrociandosi dal basso verso l'alto fino a raggiungere le spalle. La camicia al di sotto era ricamata solo sulle maniche larghe, le quali andavano a stringersi sui polsi. Louis si voltò con una mezza piroette e allargò le braccia.  
"Allora? Che ne pensi?"  
  
"Non verrò, stasera."  
Il silenzio calò su di loro con una pesantezza tale da spingere Bontemps a lasciare la camera senza nemmeno aver ricevuto un ordine vero e proprio.  
"Come mai?"  
"Perché non ho intenzione di essere sempre ai tuoi ordini. Non voglio far finta di essere una presenza importante agli eventi e poi essere ignorato e trattato come se fossi un estraneo tutti i giorni che restano."  
Louis tacque.   
"E' per stamattina?"  
"Per stamattina, per ieri, per la settimana scorsa, per quella ancor prima e per tutti gli anni passati ad essere..." Si interruppe.   
La tua ombra..  
"Non importa." Rispose, secco. "Sono.. semplicemente stanco di tutto questo."  
  
Louis lo vide lasciare la stanza senza nemmeno obiettare.  
Non lo fermò.  
Non disse nulla.  
Lo lasciò andare anche se nel suo cuore avrebbe tanto voluto fermarlo, dirgli che senza di lui si sentiva più solo che mai, che senza la Sua presenza era come diviso a metà. Avrebbe voluto spiegargli che trattarLo male serviva solo a se stesso, ma sarebbe stato un modo come un altro per chiamarlo ancora egoista.   
Preferì tacere e lasciarlo scappare, ancora una volta.  
*****  
  
Se c'era una cosa che poteva affermare con certezza, era il fatto che Philippe D'Orléans fosse un uomo di parola. Non si presentò al ballo in maschera, ma questo non fermò Louis dal godersi la festa. Erano tutti in maschera, come le regole imponevano; a causa del troppo vino - e della bellezza di alcune maschere elaborate - faticò a riconoscere gli invitati.   
"Vostra maestà," piombò una voce da dietro le sue spalle, "non dovreste già bere così presto. La serata è appena cominciata."   
Louis non riconobbe subito la voce, anche se aveva dei sospetti; si voltò appena e guardò in viso la giovane dama. Allora la riconobbe; Madame de Montespan, più aggraziata che mai, sfoggiava il suo abito avorio con una maschera dello stesso colore. La riconobbe più per le curve fin troppo familiari che per il viso, ma questo non glielo disse.   
Le prese una mano e ne baciò il dorso, fissandola negli occhi.  
"Temo abbiate ragione. Dovrei darmi un contegno, o potrei spaventare le fanciulle _innocenti_ come voi."  
Codeste moine bastarono per zittire Athenaise (sfida alquanto ardua, di solito), allora Louis poté concedersi una boccata d'aria fresca, uscendo dal retro del vasto parco di Versailles.   
Alzò gli occhi al cielo; nonostante la vista leggermente appannata riusciva a scorgere lo splendore del chiaro di luna. Era una bella serata, l'aria fresca lo rigenerò quasi subito, perciò decise di trattenersi lì un po' più a lungo.   
  
Qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione.  
Una giovane fanciulla dai capelli ondulati, neri come la pece, in piedi vicino un cespuglio di rose. Il Suo candido vestito bianco la rendeva tale e quale ad una principessa, la machera luccicava, coprendole l'intero volto. Louis non era sicuro di conoscerla: la osservò per interminabili minuti, prima di essere invitato dalla stessa a seguirlo.  
Senza attendere un cenno o una parola, la fanciulla scappò.  
Louis era un amante dell'eccentrico, ammaliato della novità e dal proibito, il mistero lo affascinava più di ogni altra cosa. Fu proprio per questo che la seguì senza il minimo indugio.   
Si diresse in mezzo al parco e per poco non andò a sbattere contro un arbusto - si era alzato troppo in fretta- ; si lanciò in questa corsa improvvisata, sorridendo come se non si divertisse da anni.   
Si sentì attratto da lei, seppur non l'avesse vista in viso, era _intrigato_ dalla Sua furbizia e sfacciataggine. La seguì senza remore, fino a che, esausto, si accostò ad un albero, poggiandovi il braccio.  
  
"Siete giù stanco, sire?"  
"Voi no?" domandò col fiatone. "Siete agile."  
"Lo sono sempre stata." La dama le fece cenno di raggiungerlo con l'indice, sollevando la gonna di qualche centimetro. "Venite a prendermi."  
Louis era abituato ad ottenere tutto subito, proprio per questo ci rimase piuttosto male, quando, provando ad afferrare i fianchi della dama, ella gli scivolò dalle mani come se fosse fatta di miele.  
"!!!"  
Non ci pensò due volte a riprendere la corsa e cercare di acciuffare la fanciulla; tutto si interruppe quando finalmente, nascondendosi dietro un tronco, aggirò la dama. La afferrò per un braccio e la trascinò dietro l'albero, adagiando la Sua schiena alla ruvidità dell'arbusto.  
   
"Sembra che io abbia vinto."

  
"Come sempre, del resto."  
  
Louis aggrottò la fronte con un sorriso. "Ah sì?"  
"Oui." La dama sollevò le braccia, arrendevole.   
Louis la trattenne per i polsi, affossando il viso nell'incavo tra collo e spalle; aveva un odore familiare, ma non seppe dire in che modo, eppure sapeva di buono.  
La fanciulla lo aizzò; sollevò una gamba e la strusciò su quella del sovrano, lentamente, in una maniera così aggraziata e al contempo provocatoria, che mandò il Re in visibilio.   
  
"Dimmi il tuo nome."  
  
"In cambio di un vostro bacio. _Sire._ " 

  
Louis non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si avventò sulle labbra della donna con impeto, trasalito da un desiderio improvviso di averla a tutti i costi. La baciò come se non desiderasse altro; forse era il Suo profumo, forse la Sua determinazione, forse il fatto che si fosse mostrata irraggiungibile.   
Adesso l'aveva raggiunta, eppure.. non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse.  
Le accarezzò un fianco, e la dama capì: sollevò subito una gamba, affinché lui potesse prenderla, toccarla. Ricambiò il bacio con passione, sembrava persino divertita, mentre faticava a trovare il respiro.  
Il sovrano non tardò ad accontentarla, afferrò la gamba e se la portò vicino al fianco, accarezzandola con frenesia. Staccò le labbra dalle Sue, prendendole il viso tra le mani; la fissò per interminabili istanti. Aveva la vista un po' sfocata, ma nulla gli impedì di focalizzarsi sugli occhi.  
Piegò leggermente la testa di lato.

  
"I tuoi occhi..."

  
".. I miei occhi?"

  
"Sono familiari."   
  
"... Sì? Proprio... di famiglia?" Sbuffò a ridere, lasciandosi andare ad una risata libera; se Louis non fosse stato così poco rattivo, si sarebbe accorto di quanto la donna lo stesse prendendo in giro.  
"... Chiedo scusa?"  
"Oh, Louis! Stai perdendo colpi..? Eppure pensavo che i tuoi gusti fossero ovvi e banali. Non sapevo che avessi intrapreso la mia via... com'è che la chiami? "Malsana", giusto? Ahaha!"  
Era senza parole.  
Se gli occhi di Louis avessero potuto prendere a fuoco e appiccare un incendio proprio dinnanzi a sé, lo avrebbero fatto sicuramente.     
"Philippe--?!"  
Il fratello si tolse la maschera, ridendo a crepapelle; rideva così tanto che rischiò quasi di affogarsi con la sua stessa saliva.  
"Dovresti-- ahah! vedere la tua faccia!"  
"Lo trovi divertente!?"   
"Ehi. Calmati, davvero." Breve pausa. "Baci bene."  
"Philippe! Io-- ma che diamine ti salta in testa?!"   
Se non si fosse pentito amaramente di quello schiaffo, gli avrebbe tirato un manrovescio con i fiocchi; si limitò a fare un passo in avanti, poi uno indietro. Gli avrebbe tanto voluto staccare la testa.   
Era confuso.  
  
Philippe, almeno, sembrava divertirsi.  
  
Louis Gli guardò le labbra. Non poteva crederle di averle appena baciate.   
Come nel suo sogno, ma adesso era reale.  
Le labbra erano morbide, esattamente come le ricordava. L'intero sogno era stata una magra illusione, ma adesso Lui era lì, ed era successo davvero. Aveva impiegato settimane per liberarsi da quell'immagine, e non c'era nemmeno riuscito.  
  
Non avrebbe avuto un momento migliore per baciarlo ancora; non sarebbe stato più giustificato dall'aver bevuto troppo, da avere i sensi totalmente confusi.   
Non avrebbe avuto un'occasione più giusta di quella.  
Si avventò sulle sue labbra co forse più impeto di prima; vi mise in mezzo la rabbia per essere stato ingannato, il desiderio e la curiosità celate per settimane, vi mise in mezzo la voglia di scoprire se quelle labbra fossero davvero carnose come il suo sogno, il terrore di peccare. E sicuramente lo stava facendo.  
Ma non gli importava più di tanto; aveva una miriade di scuse dalla propria parte.  
Si staccò dalle labbra di Suo fratello.   
Adesso era Philippe ad essere rimasto senza parole.   
Louis si portò la mano alla propria bocca; si sentiva colpevole di un reato immenso. Che cosa aveva fatto? E tutto per soddisfare una semplice curiosità.   
Eppure.. Lui sapeva così di  _buono_ ; sapeva di _casa._  
Fece per andarsene via, ma Philippe lo trattenne per un braccio. Non si espresse, domandò con gli occhi.  
Louis rispose, senza nemmeno avere il coraggio di sostenere il suo sguardo.  
  
"Mi dispiace. Dimentica."  
  
E sciogliendo la presa, sparì nei meandri dei giardini.


End file.
